The Golden Light in the dark LUX AURUMQUE
by SKIESareMYlimit
Summary: Ok this is a story based off of the video game LAIR...which i enjoyed despite bad reviews...anyhow..pleas read/rate/review i would love to know your opinions... M for violence right now n stuff...I hope this does as well as my xs story


Ok, so I was recently playing a game for the PS3 known as LAIR…personally, I liked this game despite its horrible glitches. The story line was quite intriguing and the graphics even better. SO here I am playing this game and burning the SHIIIIT outta everything and the idea crossed my mind to attempt to write a fanfic about it….for those who haven't played, here is the storyline from which I shall make a sequel like fanfic from.

_Lair_ takes place in a world threatened by numerous emerging volcanoes, causing much of the land to be destroyed and the air to be polluted. As a result, people native to the world divided themselves into two kingdoms: the Mokai, whose lands are arid and depleted of resources, and the seemingly noble Asylians, who live in one of the last remaining bountiful, green areas. Desperate to gain the Asylians' land, the Mokai attack the Asylians from the rear. The spiritual leader of the Asylians, the Diviner, preaches that the Mokai are pagans and savages, defying abominations to the will of God, but the Mokai are truly a misunderstood people, hanging on to survival and only attacked the Asylians out of desperation for food (their attacks focused on their graineries).

The game mainly revolves around the pursuits of Rohn, one of the Burners (dragon-riders) Sky Guards (the air force-based military). At first Rohn adopts the feeling of hatred towards the Mokai the Asylians have but over the course of the story begins to have more sympathy towards this misunderstood people.

The leader of the Mokai, General Atta-Kai, approaches the Guardians of Asylia (three individuals with ruling power in Asylia) in peace to ensure the survival of both people. The Diviner, in an act to maintain his power over his people, has Loden, one of the Asylia's Sky Guards assassinate Atta-Kai, one of the guardians and the Sky Guard Captain, Talan, prolonging the war between the two people and capturing Atta-Kai's Blood Dragon in the process. After witnessing the assassinations of both Atta-Kai and Captain Talan, Rohn begins having second thoughts about Asylia's attitude towards the Mokai and frees Atta-Kai's dragon from Loden's cruel clutches, thus putting Rohn on thin ice with Loden, the new captain of the Sky Guards.

Loden leads a massive air strike on the Mokai City, bombing the city and attacking what Loden claimed to be an armory, but was actually a temple where the women and children had sheltered themselves from the attacks. Rohn is guilt-ridden when he discovers the victims and defies Loden, who declares Rohn an enemy of Asylia and delivers near fatal blows to both Rohn and Rohn's Plains Dragon. Rohn's dragon, in an attempt to save Rohn's life, carries him into a desert in Mokai territory but dies in the process from the wound Loden delivered.

Rohn soon reunites with Atta-Kai's Blood Dragon, who adopts Rohn as its new rider. While searching the desert for water, Rohn and the dragon discover the elder of the Mokai, Ren-Kai, under attack from a Spider Wasp, which the two slay. Ren reveals that some of the Mokai managed to survive the bombings and are hiding out in the desert and Rohn helps protect them from Asylian attacks. Ren, knowing that the Mokai people need a new leader, asks Rohn to rescue General Atta-Kai's son, Koba-Kai, who is imprisoned in Asylia. Both Rohn and Koba-Kai defend the Mokai people from further attacks and acquire a small fleet of Asylian ships. The Mokai launch an attack on the Asylians and reclaim Mokai City. After the battle a group of Asylian Burners arrive and submit themselves to the Mokai. Among them is Jevin, Rohn's best friend, who informs Rohn that the remaining two Guardians were executed by the Diviner and that some of the Sky Guard had defected from the Diviner's rule over Asylia and were imprisoned in the Maelstrom (an Asylian prison situated within a dimensional vortex).

Knowing they would need reinforcements, Rohn and Koba-Kai lead an attack on the Maelstrom to free the Burners imprisoned there. During the rescue Rohn battles Loden, who rides a powerful species of gorilla-like dragon called the Bull Dragon. Loden attempts to kill the fleeing prisoners by flinging enormous boulders from the Maelstrom's gravitational pull onto the prison but Rohn intervenes and kills Loden and succeeds in rescuing the imprisoned burners. The combined forces of Mokai and defected Burners charges towards Asylia, battle the Diviner's forces, prevent the volcanoes from erupting and kill the Diviner. During the battle Koba-Kai is shot down by the Diviner's forces. After the battle Rohn finds him and Koba-Kai comments on how beautiful the sunsets in Asylia are, Rohn goes on to say that the new world that the Asylians and Mokai were to build together would never be the same, to which Koba-Kai replied "Let us hope not," before dying. Rohn asks Atta-Kai's Blood Dragon to carry Koba-Kai's body home, afterwards Ren approaches Rohn and tells him that his people are waiting.

Alright! Are you ready for this?

150 years passed, and peace was spread upon the entire land. The volcanoes even seemed silenced compared to the centuries before. The cold wind blew down from the mountains, crashing in to the walls of new Mokai, the city rebuilt by both Asylian and Mokain alike. A young woman, no more than twenty walked along the mountain's path. New Mokai was behind her, and above her flew her blood dragon, Zaira. The female blood dragon happily enjoyed her freedom, but never left her rider's sight. The young woman, Lucca-kai was her name, laughed a bit. "Zaira, your nothing but big teddies bear."

The dragon grunted a reply, shaking its head, and landed in front of Lucca, nudging her. Lucca smiled. "Yeah, yeah…" she patted the dragon's head. "Care to fly me the rest of the way?" Lucca climbed onto the Dragon's saddle, her bow in her palms and arrow pouch strung onto her back. The dragon took off with a roar of pure delight. The cold wind felt like ice against Lucca's skin, but it didn't bother her. Nothing ever bothered her when she was soaring threw the skies like that.

Down below, the grey mountains gave way to a river, then to old unused machinery from at least a century ago. All were destroyed from that fateful day….the asylian attack that nearly wiped Mokai off the map for good. Next came the valley full of old Mokai. It remained as it had for a century, untouched from the moment the attack stopped. The buildings were destroyed, the temple to their gods obliterated. Zaira let out a sad moan as she flew over it. "I know girl, "Lucca stated "It's very sad indeed."

They circle it four more times, before flying towards their home. New Mokai looked like a replica of its ruined sister…but bigger and more protected than before. Machines brought the water to them…and the Asylians gave them land to the south to farm. The hunger crisis was solved, but something had been bugging Lucca…her gut kept telling her to keep on edge, like something was about to break the peace once again.

Zaira landed with a skid upon the stone ledge that led to the dragon stables, a few of the sky guard scattered out of the massive lizard's path. She roared a bit, snorting. Lucca slid off and onto the stone. Her armor clanked as she moved. Removing her helmet, she let her long black hair fall onto her shoulders in its braid.

"Back so soon?" A young man was leaning against the walls, dressed similarly to herself. His skin was ten and hair the color of charcoal.

"Valcin, you know nothing ever happens in the north…." Lucca responded. "Who would want to attack the ruins anyhow?"

Valcin simply shrugged, "It's the prime minister's orders not mine" He walked closer, patting the nose of the dragon behind him. Zaira snorted and jerked away. "Still cranky as always I see." Both of them laughed for a moment before Valcin spoke again. "Speaking of which, the prime minister wants an audience with you" He looked sad. "It has something to do about your twin brother…Kiden."

Lucca's blue eyes showed sadness now, "I see…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's positive…maybe they found his location" Valcin failed at cheering the black haired girl up.

"Let's just hope so." She handed him the reigns to Zaira before walking off to the streets below.

Asyalia…..

A young sky guard stood in and listened as the head burner directed them to their routs for the day. "Did I make myself clear?" He said.

"Yes, sir!" All voices responded before leaving to mount their dragons and take to the skies. As Aerandir climbed to the saddle of his plains dragon, the captain stopped him. "Aerandir, The diviner requests a message be sent to Mokai…He has chosen you to carry it there."

The blond blinked. "Oh, I see…" he spoke. He held out his hand as the captain placed the heavy packaged letter in it. Aerandir then bowed. "I shall protect it with my life.."

"Good, now be off…it's a two days journey to Ayslia."

Aerandir nodded and climbed atop the dragon. He placed his striker in its rightful place at his hip, and slid the helmet over his head. "Alright, Lux..let's go" (His full name is Lux Arumque which means golden light in Latin) The male plains dragon roared and took flight, soaring high into the cloudless morning sky. The sun painted the sky in shades of red, pink and violet. Lux beat his wings hard, taking him and his rider to the highest altitude Aerandir could handle.

Below them, the scenery changed from city on the ocean to the vast, luscious green plains. Marshlands were visible, along with herds of war beasts, rhino's horses and many other animals. As they flew, a group of mantas took flight beside them, slowly moving about their way quietly.

"Such gentle creatures eh Lux?"

The plains dragon snorted a yes, shaking the reigns a bit. Aerandir smirked and patted Lux's neck. Golden rays of sunlight hit their skin, warming the two as they soared high above the birds, clouds and mantas.

Aerandir leaned back on his saddle, laying on Lux's back partially. He removed his helmet, holding it close to his chest as he rested. It was going to one heck of a long flight.


End file.
